


Day 1: Holding Hands - Wither and Elixir

by Pikachunicorn



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge (Using Four Pairings) [1]
Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 1, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wither's POV, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is holding Kevin's hand, and Kevin just can't help over-thinking everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Holding Hands - Wither and Elixir

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN! Awww, my cuties. Also, yeah, total established relationship here, in case you didn't guess.

He doesn't get it, does he? Of course he doesn't. Why would he? I mean, it's not like he's experienced what it feels like to know you'll never be able to touch anyone. But right now, when I'm looking down at our interlocked fingers and casually flicking my gaze up to meet his eyes (wow, those stunning gold eyes that were somehow even more beautiful when they were blue), I can see that he is doing the same - watching our hands, thinking deeply, biting that delicious lower lip and oh god, he's perfect.

I sigh out loud - unintentionally, of course - and he smirks at me, before leaning over to kiss my cheek. I hate it, but I can feel my face heat a little at the contact because _ahh_! Josh Foley just _kissed me_. I don't think I'll ever get used to that.

And now he's laughing in that way that just screams 'arrogant heartbreaker', but still, I love it. I love _him_.

He squeezes my hand gently, the kind of sweet, comforting gesture he wouldn't let the others see, because god forbid someone saw him being romantic. This obviously brings my attention back to our fingers and how they fit so perfectly together.

I'm wearing a glove on my left hand, as usual, but not on the right - the one that holds his. He says he doesn't like it when I wear my gloves. He likes to touch my skin. That scares me a little, really. I still worry that, one day, something will go wrong with his mutation, and he won't be able to protect himself from me anymore. That terrifies me.

But he doesn't seem to care. Instead, he frowns at me when I pull my gloves on in the morning; insists I don't wear my jacket over my Hellion Squad uniform; _pushes up my shirt when we're making out..._

 _Wow_ , this guy is screwing with me. Because I'm totally sure it's not normal to over think something as simple as holding hands this much. But, _oh my god_ , his skin. His perfect, golden skin. The way it feels against mine. It's more than I could've ever dreamed of.

And now I'm staring at our hands and he's noticed. He's laughing _again_ and I'm blushing _again_. He's commenting on how _'cute'_ it is that I find our contact so extraordinary. _Well, sure, Mr Foley, you can touch people. It's not anything special for you._

I don't reply, instead choosing to look away as I blush a little. It's not long, however, before I'm sneaking a look to his grinning expression again. He tells me about how this is important to him too; how his biokinesis is all about touch, and how feeling anyone's body fascinates him, and how mine is different because _blah blah blah_. I'm not even listening. I'm sure what he's saying is important, but, _oh fuck_ , those lips. The way they move with each word and, _dammit_ , will I ever be able to resist him?

He says my name, smirking, noticing my daze. It's not gonna bring me back to reality anytime soon, though. It never does. Mainly because I have never in my life heard someone make two goddamn syllables sound so hot. I could listen to him saying my name all day and not get tired of it.

 _Shit_. He's noticed I'm biting my lip. He knows I do that when I think of him in that way. His proud smirk grows, because, of course, he knows I'm just another innocent sweetheart to become entranced by the Foley charm.

He lifts my hand in his, pressing his lips to my knuckles and I feel like such a girl because it actually makes me swoon. He whispers the word _'later'_ and I know exactly what he's talking about. And I'm already far too excited.

Still, he kisses my cheek softly and tells me that we have to go to class. I frown at this, but nod in agreement, unable to speak properly yet.

Laughing at my reaction (and _screw his mutation_ , because I just know he can feel my heart racing), he tugs me down the corridor and into our next period classroom. It's biology, which I don't really understand why he still attends, considering he's knows everything about the human body. But it's one of the only classes we still share, so I'm not complaining.

The room is empty as we're the first ones here and, _wow_ , he still won't let go of my hand.

He jumps up onto one of the desks awkwardly and it causes me to laugh. I can't believe he can be so hot, but so adorable at the same time. _Is that even fair?!_

Laughing to himself, he trails his index finger of his free hand down my neck and makes an extremely random comment about how sexy I'd look with a tattoo. I tell him to shut up and kiss me, but I can't seem to make the phrase sound sexy enough and it all just feels clumsy and stupid. But despite this, he obeys and soon I'm moaning against his lips, as damn usual.

And fuck teachers because Dr McCoy enters the room and commands that I _'put Mr Foley down for at least one moment'_. Screw him. He doesn't get it.

Josh kisses me once more, and _for fuck sake_ , why can't I stop blushing. He flicks his eyes down to our interlocked hands with that perfect loving smile, before he lets go.

And I don't understand, because right now, _the idea of touching him is far less terrifying than the idea of not._


End file.
